In a roundabout way
by SCP-blank
Summary: If Destiny meant for something to happen, it would. Eventually. Post DH, epilogue compliant. HP/GW, Harry Potter/Susan Bones main pairing .


**Straightly, in a roundabout way**

****Destiny was quite set in it's ways. If something was meant to happened, it would... Eventually.

* * *

The first time Harry really noticed Susan Bones was when Harry decided to go get drunk at Hog's head.

It had been two weeks after the Second of May, the day that found it's way into wizarding world's history as the Triumph, the day of the Battle of Hogwarts.  
For Harry that day was damned because he lost so many people, people he cared about, people he knew only in passing.

Sure, he won, but it felt like he lost. Voldemort was dead and a part of Harry's was also.  
No, not the Horcrux part. It was the part he lost when he saw motionless bodies belonging to Remus, Tonks and Fred.

The two weeks after Harry spent at numerous funerals. It seemed everyone expected him to cheer them up, as if he was some kind of Light sent to them.

Their Savior, Harry thought distastefully. Even Rita Skeeter, usually spiteful and not one to pass up any opportunity to make a jab at him wrote nothing short of complimentary about him.

The only time when Harry broke down in sobs was not at anybody's funeral. It's been when he went to visit Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, his godson, just after Tonks's and Remus's funeral. It was a rainy spring evening, quite chilly and not particularly welcoming and Andromeda's house looked gloomy and unkept.

Harry, never been particularly interested in kids or even held a baby at all, took Teddy in his hands gingerly as if he was made of glass and the baby changed his hair to bright blue, his eyes green, just like Harry's

Harry sobbed for a long time, soaking Teddy in his tears. He was eternally grateful that Andromeda was so tactful and didn't acknowledge the fact he bailed out his eyes like a girl.

So it was that same night Harry found himself in the famous shady pub, drinking fire whiskey and hoping the drink will make him forget. Nobody dared to approach him because of the waves of magic he produced unconsciously. Harry ignored the stares when he felt somewhat familiar present.

It was Susan Bones, a hufflepuff and member of D.A. and quite talented dueler. They got on relatively well but never had one on one conversations. She also had a mug of fire whiskey in front of her but seemed content in playing it.

"Did Minister offered you a job as Auror?" She asked but it came more like a statement since her voice was flat and void of all emotion. Her head lifted as she glanced at Harry. Harry's eyebrows lifted but he masked his surprise. That was not the question he expected. He expected something along the lines Why do you drink alone? You should celebrate.

"He did. Did he say the same to you?" He asked not sure why he was interested. Harry himself had not yet decided if he wanted to accept the job. He knew he had to do something otherwise he'll become a drunk and be a worthless disappointment. Because no matter what he said to Hermione, he did care what the public thought or, at least, his circle of aquentances.

"Hmm." She nodded. Moving her mug around. "There are couple of Death Eaters at large." She said taking a sip, "They need to be hunted down." Her voice held malice as she spoke of Voldemort's minions.

"That's my motivation as well." Harry said thinking about Dolohov who killed Remus and managed to get out. He clenched his fist attempting to soothe down his magic. Susan shivered as she felt the waves his magic rolled.

"Maybe I'll see you at the training ring, then." She murmured and through a sickle into her glass, standing up from her stool not at all wobbly. Harry's gaze trailed after her. He didn't know much about Susan Bones but he was curious.

* * *

In short, they clicked. As they began their accelerated Auror training both Harry and Susan found more and more similarities. Though Neville trained along them (Ron helping out at George's joke shop full time and having no time or wish to become an auror), the two seemed constantly in each other's company - talking, dueling or sometimes just sitting quietly together. It was no surprise when they became partners as Aurors - no one else seemed to keep up with either of them.

Asides his job, Harry's social life was minor. He resumed dating Ginny because she made him feel better, like pain medicine, and because it was what everyone expected. He spent his free time with Weasleys or with Andy (as he now called her) and his godson.

On rare occasions he and Susan (or Sue as she insisted he'd call her) went to muggle bars, having drink or two and discussing random things just enjoying each other's not demanding company.

Personally Harry was sick of everyone's demands and expectations. Sue didn't wanted anything from him. She was as lost as him, having loose all family she had to the war.

Sometimes Harry wondered if there was something more he felt to her but he would squish the feeling down.

He loved Ginny. He would try to convince himself.

* * *

The reason he was so inclined to Ginny was always there, buried in Harry's subconsciousness.  
Harry wanted to be a part of a loving family and Weasleys loved him as a son but Harry still felt the need to have something to cement that.

That was essentially why he married her. But there was also another reason he kept buried deep inside his mind or heart.

He might have wanted to pursue Susan but he knew she would squash any advances (oh, Harry had seen the faces of her admirers enough of times and knew she was quite scary when irritated). Sue was in a bad place - her family was dead- she was the only Bones left and she wasn't close to her cousins (one of her cousins was Nott, for Merlin's sake).

She was just figuring out how to stand on her own, she didn't need any distractions as she had put it one time Harry mentioned that Ginny was thinking about moving in with him.

* * *

The attraction was there, Harry couldn't deny it. Sue was admittedly very good looking but that was not what attracted Harry the most. It was her personality, her silly unimportant habits and annoying quirks - the way she could drink anyone under the table, the way she laughed - not the fake giggle she sometimes let out when Hannah (Abbot, her best friend) expected her to be amused, but the real horse like laugh she would let out sometimes at not perfectly appropriate times. Harry liked the way she would transfigure Neville's weekly plant (Nev, being the herbology fanatic that he was, always would decorate his cubicle with some vegetation) into a slime or a plush toy, he liked the way Susan would, upon being discovered by Neville, run screaming as he would animate that plant into chasing her.

All in all there were many things Harry liked about Susan and sometimes he would start thinking about breaking up with Ginny but later he would realise his idiocy. At least Gin and him were on the same page while Sue was, well she was a mile behind.

* * *

Lily was seventeen when her parents had called a family dinner, insisting that both Al and James, both of whom were busy with their lives (Al was travelling around the world while James was travelling around the bedrooms), would come. It was after her sixth year and she was already considered an adult.

Upon entering the drawing room Lily immediately saw that this meeting was not a usual social call. Her dad was sitting in his favorite armchair, his brow wrinkled a bit like it did when he was deep in thought while her mother was pacing around, quite anxiously.

"Sit down, Gin." Her dad had said and her mother stopped in her tracks and, ignoring his words as she noticed Lily entering, motioned her to sit on the sofa.

"Where are the boys? I thought I was perfectly clear in the letters but obviously not clear enough." She sighed annoyed and sat down gingerly on the armrest of Harry's chair.

When finally both of her brothers showed up, their parents looked at each other, silently communicating with each other for a few minutes before Ginny spoke up.

"It's no use beating around the bush but the thing is, we are getting a divorce." She said this in a plain voice as if stating the results of a quiditch match that occurred on the weekend, and even then she would have been more expressive than she was now.

"What?" Both she and James exploded while their brother regarded their parents for a while before he shrugged and leaned back, making himself comfortable. Al, Lily was sure, was as much shocked as they were but he had the best poker face in his family and disliked anyone even thinking he could be surprised.

Her father smiled, the same soothing smile he would use like a marketed thing on every occasion when an argument was about to happen, both on field and off.

"Let us speak before you jump to conclusions." He said and glanced at Lily's mom who was staring at Al, frowning a bit. "This was a joint decision. It doesn't mean we don't love you all.." He trailed, uncertain and looked at his wife. "Ginny?" She blinked and looked at him quizzically before realised he had wanted her to say something.

"Sorry, lost in thought for a bit.. How long have you known this, Al?" She asked her middle child, a bit incredulous. Lily and James exchanged glances. James was scowling like he did when he was feeling left out but there was also concern marking his features.

"Since fourth year, I believe." He answered and scratched his head, a nervous gesture. "You had that argument about Teddy's and Vic's break up... I just thought that it was not like you to meddle with things unless it was.." he paused, gazing straight into his father's eyes. "a sore subject." Al finished.

Lily thought about it herself but she couldn't remember much. She remembered feeling disappointed that there would be no fairy tale wedding but she couldn't recall what was her parent's reaction at all.

"Yes, well. They were good for each other." Ginny answered. "Weren't they, Harry." Somehow Lily got the feeling they weren't talking about Teddy and Victoire anymore.

"Things happen. It was long overdue, anyway." Her father answered, looking much more older and wiser than he usually appeared what with that boyish smile and his lame jokes. "That doesn't mean they didn't love each other, doesn't it?" Lily saw the smile they traded as if an inside joke has passed and she sighed. At least everything would be without drama.

* * *

Lily was amazed at how well their extended family took the news. Even her uncle Ron didn't blew up like he usually did when it was a sensitive family matter. Maybe they told him already. Lily thought and felt a bit hurt.

It seemed, the more she conversed over the topic with her favorite cousins and the more she thought about it herself, that the signs were there. Unlike aunt Hermione and uncle Ron they bickered few times. They also would not write letters to each other when one was on a trip of any sort. Lily remembered one conversation she had with her mother when her dad was in U.S.A., visiting their auror department because of some international incident.

"Why don't you write him a letter?" Lily had asked a some point when they were enjoying the quiet summer evening - her brothers were out while she chose to stay at home and keep mum company. She had though her mum would be worried sick.

"To whom?" Her mom had answered, looking up from her novel that she was reading rather intently.

"Why to dad, of course!" Lily had exclaimed.

"Why? He'll be back soon enough, Lily." She had said and went back reading.

There was another time when she was shopping with her mom in a muggle clothes shop - her mother, being a pureblood, always could be surprised at anything muggle, when they had seen her dad in a company of another woman, Sue Bones, his former auror partner, Lily had remembered.

Upon noticing them, Harry had waved them to come and then had greeted them with a relieved sigh.

"Hannah is busy with her toddler so I was dragged here to assist shopping." He explained moodily. "Please, Gin, help me out?" He had almost pleaded and her mom who was having a sort of staring match with the auror nodded curtly and instructed Harry to take Lily for an ice cream.

Was it Susan Bones? Lily had thought and then tried to remember everything that she knew about the woman.

She was second in command and had been her father's partner ever since they had started training but, unlike uncle Neville who frequently visited their home, Susan Bones had never visited, except during her dad's birthday parties when he had bothered to arrange them.

She was also quite a talented healer and had been the one who had fixed James when his broom was sabotaged during one of his matches. He played for falcons as a beater.

Susan Bones was also a single woman, rumored by some to be not interested in male advances or advances in general at all, but all the times Lily had met her she got the feeling like the witch liked it that way.

But despite all this, the suspicion was still there, so Lily had paid a visit to her brother Al to hear what he knew about the auror and if she was right.

Al was like a white sheep in their family. He was, admittedly, not the only Slytherin - Dominique, Roxanne and Molly had too been sorted into Slytherin, but he was the only one in the family who seemed to like the fact. That is, his whole profession was one only a Slytherin could do.

Officially, he was spell craftier and because of that travelled around the globe constantly, always looking for more ancient research materials and for inspiration. Lily knew for a fact that he had consulted for the Unspeakables (and not only the British ones) a few times. But unofficially he knew things that could compromise quite a number of people and well, when the strings needed to be pulled he would use his knowledge to his benefit.

Well, he was like a blackmailer but only when need arose. In any case, Al loved what he did, his job made him meet new, influential people all the time, even if it had it's dangers.

He wasn't amazed or surprised when his sister revealed the prospect of her visit.

"I think that dad might have cheated on mom with Susan Bones." She had blurted out and Al had laughed at her.

"Dad is too noble for that, Lils, but Sue Bones is a part of their separation, yes." And seeing Lily's look (red faced i'm-about-to-explode expression) Al continued, telling Lily all he knew about Sue Bones.

"Susan Bones is one of dad's best friends. I can't imagine what they had experienced together but it has to be quite a lot considering their job's danger factor. All those near death experiences had to leave a mark... He loves her." Al had stated frankly, neither resentful nor joyous, simply saying a fact. "Of course he loves mom but they have been domestic with each other for so long that the nature of their relationship as completely shifted.." Al could be an arse like that.

He could be either very frank with in-your-face attitude or he could talk in riddles and big words for ages, enjoying the confusion he was causing. Along with that, his tendency to laugh at anything even remotely domestic had always irked Lily.

"Al." She had interrupted him at that time, impatiently and he had sighed, showing some human emotion on his face.  
"Lily.. What does it matter? Dad and Mom loved each other, now they don't, not that way, at least. We're still a family and Bones was not some home wrecker. You're an adult, Lily, act like it."

But in the end Lily's snooping didn't matter because she, even after talking to the woman (cornering her in the ministry of magic when supposedly on a visit to her cousin Rose), Lily still had no idea who was right.

* * *

"You're daughter pestered me on Thursday." Sue said, conversationally as she and Harry had curled on her sofa to watch some old muggle movies having developed quite a taste for them after the war.

"She had? Well, I'm not surprised.." Harry had murmured and nuzzled into Sue's neck for a bit. "Why tell me now?" He asked and Sue had let out an amused snort.

"Call me an idiot or not but I had just found out why your ex-wife visited the Sports department so often." She snorted again and ruffled his hair. "Here I was, thinking that I had committed something wrong, you know, after your daughter had inquired if we were sleeping together.." Harry started coughing and she laughed at his expense. "and then I realised what Ginny and Wood were up to.." She shook her head a bit and bend down to pick the remote control from the floor, pushing the on button.

"Yes, well, it was quite a shock to me, too, when I had found out about that." Harry admitted. "Ginny thought I was with you long time before I even realised and it was her.. revenge of sorts." He stopped and looked at Sue. "She was quite embarrassed by the whole affair when she realised it was just a misconception."

"She told you to go after me." Sue stated and laughed again. "It's entirely your fault, of course. I wasn't very discreet about my opinions, after all."

"Indeed." He murmured affectionately, remembering the sneers towards Ginny Sue still sometimes would make. Quite menacing, they were.

They were rather adorable, as well.


End file.
